


perfect love

by honeybini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Seo Changbin, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Short & Sweet, Soft Seo Changbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no plot just changjin cuddles, softest boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybini/pseuds/honeybini
Summary: where changbin and hyunjin soak up their last few seconds of sleep together.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	perfect love

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from perfect love by loona, and also perfect by ed sheeran (if you listen to it as you read listen to the beyoncé ver.) enjoy!

the house was silent. absolutely no noise, except for the light snores coming from the pair of boys on the bed. sunlight filtered through the cream colored curtains, covering their figures in a soft glow. 

it had to be around noon when hyunjin had woken up, dazed and content. he felt nice and warm, recognizing the source of warmth immediately as changbin, who was currently muttering words into hyunjin’s shoulder as he tended to talk in his sleep. he peered at his hyung through a half opened eye, smiling at how peaceful and adorable changbin looked in his arms. hyunjin felt so warm and endeared in his sleepy state, barely taking in anything else but how comfortable and grounded he felt.

he loved seeing changbin look so relaxed; he loved knowing that he could share those moments with him. a sudden feeling of satisfaction bloomed within him, one that he hardly registered over the warmth he felt. changbin moved in his arms, and hyunjin immediately moved with him, chasing that warmth. his hyung was practically a space heater, which could be overwhelming at times, but hyunjin hated the feeling of the cold when he first awoke— and his hyung would always chase the biting cold away.

he hugged changbin tighter, now spooning him in his arms under the fluffy blanket. changbin mumbled some more, unintelligible sleepy chatter being the only thing hyunjin could hear in the silent room. he laughed fondly at his hyung’s cute habit, and like clockwork, changbin faced him, a natural pout forming on his soft face.

“what are you laughing at?” he muttered, pout somehow still in place.

hyunjin simply shook his head smiling, feeling too drowsy to form words. hyunjin didn’t even believe it was possible, but somehow, changbin’s pout deepened, sleepy eyes blinking up at hyunjin in an attempt to glare. hyunjin literally cooed at how adorable his hyung looked, pulling him impossibly closer in his arms, and hey, changbin wasn’t complaining. he felt amazingly warm and cozy in hyunjin’s arms, loving the extra comfort sleeping with hyunjin gave him, even if he’d tease him sometimes (and secretly he loved that too). his embrace made him feel safe and loved and absolutely content. if he snuggled even closer, no one was there to bear witness, and that was more than enough reason for him. 

falling asleep in each other’s hold came naturally, almost as naturally as waking up to legs tangled up beyond belief in subconscious attempts to bridge closer. it’s like their bodies knew exactly who they were searching for in their sleep, bringing them to each other in the form of heart melting cuddles. they basked in each other’s warmth, enjoying the feeling of being so close, as one unit— one big, soft, gentle bundle. 

never mind the sun that was now shining obnoxiously through the curtains at 2 pm, changbin and hyunjin were snoring together again with their arms wrapped snugly around each other, and there was nothing that was going to break that moment, not even the blistering sun.

**Author's Note:**

> my second changjin cuddle fic, are we surprised? absolutely not. changjin cuddles are so precious; we could always use some more.
> 
> im posting this as a gift for exams and my one year anniversary since seeing stray kids! 
> 
> thanks for reading! comments & kudos are appreciated.
> 
> p.s. i have a writing/reading (AUs+books) twitter now it’s @stasungie !!


End file.
